


【瑜昉】千层套路（ABO）

by LostSeason



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:43:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22716271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostSeason/pseuds/LostSeason
Summary: 在这个不仅有男性、女性，还存在第二性别的世界里，除却再平凡不过的庸常众生之外，一小部分人生而注定要成为强势的猎食者，另一小部分人则是专为猎食者所准备的、柔弱香甜的猎物。作为猎食者之一的林臻东从未曾想过，他竟然会有被猎物choose的一天。
Relationships: 瑜昉, 臻阔 - Relationship
Kudos: 19





	【瑜昉】千层套路（ABO）

**Author's Note:**

> 在这个不仅有男性、女性，还存在第二性别的世界里，除却再平凡不过的庸常众生之外，一小部分人生而注定要成为强势的猎食者，另一小部分人则是专为猎食者所准备的、柔弱香甜的猎物。  
> 作为猎食者之一的林臻东从未曾想过，他竟然会有被猎物choose的一天。

-

距离约好的聚会开始时间还有半小时，林臻东带着精心挑选的红酒到达了举办者的别墅。

今日聚会的主角是他朋友，一个开朗外向、交友广泛的Alpha，几天前刚刚确定婚期。  
林臻东不清楚他什么时候谈了固定的恋爱，要娶的是谁、Omega还是Beta、是男是女、长什么样子，一概不知。就记得上一回被拉去私人游艇上开趴，与这位朋友作陪的还是三个不知哪儿找来的莺莺燕燕。最常搂在怀里的那个女的，暗紫色的裙子短到连底裤都快盖不住，取酒时不忘给全场的男人飞媚眼，才在他们对面坐了十分钟，林臻东就觉得媚俗无聊。  
这一阵子没见，该不是跟那个喜欢露腿的修成正果了？  
拉倒，不重要。  
听说今晚受邀嘉宾的名单拉了十几人，来的大约不仅仅有他们两人的共同好友，多半会有好几个，林臻东连名字也没听说过。他跟这位朋友不同，并不十分热衷交际，因而对这样人多的场合也兴致缺缺。

这是那个天生爱玩的Alpha被套牢之前的最后一顿酒——一场庆祝他即将与某人一同步入爱情坟墓的“单身派对”，按照惯例，要来的无一例外，必须都是未婚人士。  
林臻东非但符合未婚这一硬性条件，他甚至连个恋爱对象都没有。  
照理说本来不该这样，年轻、俊俏、多金的三连组合不知引来过多少人对林臻东投怀送抱，然而并非世上所有少爷都想当花花公子。再说了，他林臻东不喜欢那种轻浮的、没涵养的、见到优质Alpha就黏上来的家伙。  
大学时期谈过一次，刚毕业时谈过一次，两段感情都是单纯又温和的小个子男人。林臻东似乎对这样没有攻击性的传统Omega天生偏爱，温柔、无害，私下里说话时带些无伤大雅的傻乎乎样子最好，很容易独占、很容易掌控，像小白兔一样招人喜欢，让人禁不住想捧着爱着。  
可惜作为林氏能源的接任者，商界巨头的独子，在林臻东所能接触到的圈子里，猫咪有，狐狸有，孔雀有，偏偏这纯洁的小白兔实在是稀缺物种。与前男友因一些琐事相看生厌分开之后已经多半年，他还没有心思开启新的恋情。

……结果呢，他这样对感情再认真不过的有责任心的Alpha没有对象，跑车上载的姑娘两天一换的浪荡子却要跟人交换戒指了。  
世事无常啊，真是世事无常。  
林臻东把红酒交给管家，看见朋友照样在和来玩的小美女们热热闹闹搭讪，不由得抿了抿嘴。

-

人陆陆续续地来齐了。  
三四个私下里玩赛车时见过的，三四个在饭局乃至酒会见过的，剩下的人林臻东不曾打过照面。朋友一个一个用拥抱迎接，热情地介绍给全场人，多少让这些初次见面的人也互相知道名字。  
来得最慢的人进屋时，供大家闲聊时磨牙的小食已经让人撤下，冷盘摆上桌。林臻东正在应付两个来套近乎的女孩儿，听见门口他朋友洪亮的声音又响起来：“洪阔！今天怎么来这么慢，待会儿玩的时候你要先自罚三杯哈！”  
不尴不尬的寒暄终于因为有新客人的到来而宣告结束。林臻东抬眼朝那边看，见到他朋友怀里搂着的是一个身形不高的男人，正单手轻轻拍在好客主人的后背，声音里带着有些为难的轻笑：“三杯太多，只喝一杯好不好？今晚你是主角，灌醉我干嘛？”  
“你别矜持嘛，来来，介绍一下。应该有人认识，这我阔哥，洪阔。”  
有熟识的人吹了几声口哨喝彩，叫洪阔的男人没多说话，脸上有两分腼腆，朝众人点头时抿起嘴巴安安静静地笑，苹果肌鼓鼓的，像个才毕业的小孩儿。  
林臻东承认自己就是喜欢乖的这款，没忍住，盯着他多看几眼。  
他穿了一件剪裁合身的深绿色连体服，腰身掐得合适，刚好显出他匀称的宽肩窄腰，裤筒做成九分裤的长短，露出细瘦的脚腕和脚踝骨，白得抓人眼睛。  
洪阔慢而有礼貌地一一跟在场各位致意，眼神滑了一圈最后来到林臻东身上。察觉到林臻东已经定神看了他很久，那双梅花鹿一样纯净澄澈的眼睛眨了眨，他向林臻东这边轻轻挥手，笑容比刚刚绽开了些许，唇间露出两颗稍微有些突出的小兔牙。

那一瞬间林臻东有那么点春风拂面的感觉。  
这个洪阔，怪可爱的。  
林臻东理了理衣领，感觉一只兔子的出现让这场聚会不再那么索然无味。

-

派对开始，几轮集体的祝酒之后，客人一个接一个去向今天派对的组织者敬酒，其余的就四散开来，抓自己感兴趣的人聊天。  
为了能让大家不受拘束地玩，酒里面添加着分量适宜的阻隔剂。毕竟家境较好的这些Omega们现在已经不愿再吃对身体负担很大的抑制剂，通常都用AO性别通用的阻隔剂作为替代，由于这种药不会使激素水平紊乱，Alpha们也对此并无意见。  
这种近几年流行起来的新型药物不会打乱生理周期，但能阻断信息素的传播，让人体内或为猎食者或为猎物的基因暂时沉寂，可以有效避免令大伙儿感到难堪的场面。如果不是有它，这种Alpha和Omega融洽共处的聚会是万万办不成的。

林臻东敷衍地同来敬酒的人交际，心一直挂在三五米外被几个男人圈在中心的洪阔身上。  
他还没问过洪阔的性别，但很显然他是一个Omega，足够受欢迎的Omega。各路Alpha都对他青眼有加，不停有人端着高脚杯过来邀他同饮，此时更是如此，那几个穿着打扮炫富到夸张的公子哥像围猎一样拦住了洪阔，一个接一个地要与他碰杯。看样子热衷于让洪阔喝醉的绝不止他朋友一个。  
洪阔还是那样恰到好处地甜笑着一一同他们打交道，不畏场更不谄媚。他眼底像有柔柔一池春水，看上去安静而温暖，总是用杯沿优雅地撞对方的杯身，仰头饮酒时修长的脖颈让林臻东想起母亲在庭园里喂养的白天鹅。几杯酒下去，那张本来白净的脸颊上已经飞了几抹醉意，眼神不像初来时那样灵动，听见Alpha们的戏谑时慢吞吞地陪着发笑，像并没意识到自己已经被众人当成一块漂漂亮亮的小蛋糕，很快就要被争着吃下肚去。  
林臻东不大高兴。他去取了两杯酒，决心加入这场竞争。

-

“你来了，臻东？你也想跟阔哥认识认识？”  
缠着洪阔的这几人都擅长假装熟络，亲密的称呼让林臻东听了觉得做作。但他们好歹识趣，很乐意给林少爷面子，打着哈哈对洪阔说待会儿再玩，而后便走开了。剩下面色微红的洪阔留在原地，和林臻东两人独处。  
林臻东将高脚杯往洪阔那边递了递。他取的是自己带来的那瓶2010年的波尔多干白，口感平衡、香味馥郁，算是近年来数得上名次的黄金年份——可惜假如提前知道会在今晚碰到一个让自己感兴趣的Omega，他一定会带酒柜里其他更加顶级的珍藏。  
他轻轻地自我介绍道：“我姓林。”  
洪阔接过酒杯，眼睛追着杯中淡金色的酒液，边思考边喃喃出声：“姓林，林臻东，你是林氏能源的少爷？”  
“是我。洪先生是做什么的？”  
“直接叫我的名字就好。我啊，我不过是给人打工的，正在做投资经理。”  
林臻东点点头，将杯子朝前推，洪阔便乖顺地与他碰杯，杯口还是像方才那样矮下去半寸，实在是彬彬有礼又懂得注意细节的Omega，一切都符合林臻东喜欢的样子。  
他盯着洪阔把酒杯押到唇边，喝酒时小巧的喉骨缓缓上下滚动，与脖颈染的微醺的绯红色相配，烘托出一阵主人不自知的性感味道。  
白葡萄酒没止住林臻东喉头的干渴，他舔了舔唇问洪阔：“你很能喝酒？”  
洪阔持着酒杯，笑得有些难为情：“酒量一般，不是你过来解救，恐怕要被刚才那几位灌倒了。”  
“既然这样，我递给你酒时你连推辞都不推辞一下。”  
“因为我知道林先生和别人不一样，不是爱玩的人，今天也不像是为了灌醉我带走而来。”  
他微微将头歪向左边几度，一副诚恳又无辜的模样，两汪水波动人的眼睛平静地接受林臻东的注视。  
林臻东心下一动，略倾上身朝洪阔耳边凑近：“本来的确不是，但你这么吸引人，我怕我会临时起意。”  
他隔着空气觉察到洪阔的紧张，从他微微僵硬的肩膀到烧红的耳垂。洪阔似乎强忍着不动声色，只是脸上的笑容掺了几分货真价实的赧意。  
Omega垂下眼睛，极小声地回答他：“……那也无妨。”

林臻东心满意足，笑着退开了。  
他只想逗一逗小白兔，看它究竟会不会逃走。毕竟他实在不是那种随随便便就带人去过夜的个性。  
然而这一逗让林臻东确定了将他追到手的想法。多好啊，一个商业场上小有所成且家教良好的Omega，聪明而不滑头，清纯又不幼稚，干净健康的外表下藏着些毫不刻意的可爱风情。这个叫洪阔的男人简直处处让他觉得舒服、合适。  
他心里正盘算着怎样要到对方的联系方式才不显得过于冒犯，洪阔突然先开了口：“刚才大家留影纪念时用的是我的手机，但是我没有你的微信……现在传给你好不好，林先生？”  
林臻东省了事，暗自欣喜，打开微信和洪阔添加好友：“太客气了，你可以叫我臻东。”  
他看着手机上新多出的联系人，头像是在不知哪处的雪山滑雪、包得严实只露眼睛的洪阔，心想，还从没有哪次出手像今晚这样顺利，水到渠成。

-

派对已经进行到深夜，如果不是遇见洪阔这么个意外收获，林臻东今晚必定要提前离开。但现在他不着急了。  
看样子洪阔对他也颇有好感，从他们俩第一回交谈到现在，洪阔就一直待在他身边，甚至主动去取了三四回新的酒和吃食。旁人也有过来搭讪说话的，都被洪阔礼貌地几句客套话对应走，慢慢大伙儿都看出这两个单身Alpha跟Omega之间正在来电，也就没人过来自讨没趣。  
林臻东平日里总习惯拿捏的那副沉稳架子现在放下了一些，露出符合年龄的气盛。洪阔也不像一开始那样完全拘束，言谈举止里慢慢添了些生动活泼。  
“真的？你也喜欢赛车？”  
洪阔惊喜不已，轻轻拍打林臻东的膝盖：“我以前玩过一阵——后来工作忙起来，没工夫摸车了。能不能哪天带我回赛道跑跑呀？”  
要不是酒后不能开车，林臻东现在就想把洪阔塞到他那辆丰田的副驾驶上，在自己家赛道淋着月光跑他十圈八圈。

眼前的漂亮男人已经醉得总在傻笑，那只修长纤细的手仍然搭在自己的大腿上，聊到开心处时就兴奋得用手指敲他。  
不知道是今天几种酒喝串了，还是洪阔的笑脸实在好看得迷人，林臻东总觉得他晕得比平时快很多。脸颊已经开始发烫，后背出汗，呼吸变重，乃至于看着洪阔时开始走神，心思往不得体的地方飞。  
洪阔那双丰满又柔软的厚唇被醇香的酒打湿，在水晶灯洒落的光线下照得晶莹发亮，像刚刚浸过冰糖水的饱满果肉。林臻东恍惚了，只想再凑近些，尝一口它们究竟有多甜蜜。  
于是他们贴得很紧，混着酒气的鼻息几乎拂到对方脸上。林臻东在洪阔身上嗅到一股微微弱弱的水果香，大概原先完全被葡萄酒的酸味盖住，现在离得近了，那种比酒更清爽、更利落的柠酸味显露出来，飘入他的鼻子。  
在还没反应过来时，Alpha的大脑里有某处电路忽然被果酸噼噼啪啪地烧断。林臻东觉得全身热血翻涌，本来控制得极好的一种原始野性跟着挣脱束缚，不可阻拦地苏醒过来。  
“臻东，臻东？你还好吗？要不要出去透透气？”  
洪阔看出林臻东的不适，起身邀他一起离开。林臻东一把扼住洪阔的手腕，跌跌撞撞地站起来，黑色的瞳仁立成两条竖线，雄狼一样锋利的目光使洪阔止不住地膝盖发软。  
他低下头不住地嗅洪阔的耳垂，最后沉着声音开口。  
“你是柠檬味的，是吗？”

洪阔像条件反射一样反手护住自己颈后的腺体后退半步，小鹿一样的眼睛里装着慌乱：“你、你闻得到？阻断剂失效了？”  
对，不知道什么原因，他酒里的阻断剂似乎起效并不明显。  
林臻东慢慢被暴露在各色信息素组汇成的漩涡里，极度混乱的气味使他逐渐变得焦躁不安。而洪阔身上的香味更加要命，他看着洪阔，快要无法控制自己露出锐齿，朝对方一口咬下的冲动。  
再在屋里停留一会儿他可能会疯掉，林臻东推开洪阔，忍着眩晕感往屋外走：“我得去通风的地方，麻烦你告诉他们，我喝醉酒先回去了。”  
才走出大门，身后便传来洪阔跟出来的动静。  
“你等一下，我帮你叫个代驾。”  
“回去吧，我自己来。”  
“你都站不稳了，能行吗？”  
“洪阔，”林臻东靠在自己开来的车边，夜风里Omega的果香味道愈发清朗明显，他闭上眼睛，脑海中仍然全是洪阔那双眼睛，那两瓣嘴唇，那截天鹅一样的细长脖颈。  
“别离我太近，你太香了，我忍不住的。”  
洪阔的身形顿了顿，而后慢而坚定地从后面轻轻拥住了林臻东宽阔的肩膀。  
他说：“我都和你说了，忍不住的话也无妨。”

-

他们干脆没有叫代驾过来，直接去了就近的酒店。  
从才一出电梯间，林臻东就再也控制不住，把洪阔推在酒店走廊的墙壁上往那截长长的颈子上毫不留情地又舔又咬，嫩红色的吻痕跟牙印弄得到处都是。洪阔随着他的动作娇吟着，无力地试图躲闪，勉勉强强带着他往房间的位置走。  
等到二人撞进屋里，他将洪阔抵在门背后，忘我地吮吻那两瓣似乎一直在使坏勾引人的厚唇，它们果真柔软极了，又甜得像水果味的布丁。只是那件连体衣实在难脱，半天也没能成功褪下。  
“臻东，别在这……”  
洪阔轻声恳求了一句，林臻东干脆地将他打横抱起，丢在柔软的大床上。  
Omega开始主动脱去衣服，林臻东眼睛一错不错地盯着他欣赏，胸肌、腹肌，劲瘦的腰身，丰满又有肉感的臀，直到将那具洁白结实的身体完全裸露出来。像剥开玻璃糖纸之后露出一块硬糖，可以任人随心所欲，不论你是想要含着或者咬碎。  
林臻东将洪阔欺在身下，拇指的指腹抵住他胸前小巧的果实状突起，上下搓弄，直到让那一小点儿变得饱满而硬挺，然后俯身用嘴巴含上已经成熟的红果，连带薄褐色的乳晕一起吃进口中，细细地品着咂着。  
被吮吸时微妙的刺痛感，以及舌头磨蹭过乳尖所带来的仿佛触电般的麻痹感，让洪阔为此情动不已。忍不住挣了一挣，却叫林臻东借机分开了腿，身体梗在两腿之间，彻底压制住了他。  
Alpha对留下宣誓主权的印记都有近乎痴迷的狂热，林臻东已经将洪阔的脖子和胸口吻得斑斑驳驳，此时又咬了咬洪阔的膝弯，用力向上一揽。不知是否是曾经学习过舞蹈的缘故，洪阔的腿能被折得很高，轻松随着他的摆弄叠成有些放浪的V字型，已经因Alpha的爱抚开始流水的小穴忽然毫无遮掩地暴露在床伴眼前，这让洪阔登时面色涨红，羞得快要涌出眼泪来。

在性爱中掌握主导权使林臻东感到安心与满足，他埋头去啃洪阔的大腿根，在那块儿再敏感不过的皮肤上细细密密地烙下不少梅花一样的吻痕。他喜欢在“进食”之前仔细摆弄他的猎物，但是他也知道，Omega被撩起火来以后对前戏就兴致缺缺，他们更加需要的是强硬的对待，被咬破腺体注入信息素，被Alpha的精液填得满满当当。  
果不其然洪阔开始用大腿缓缓地蹭他的头，带着哭腔讨好他：“臻东，可以了，我想要你进来……”  
真可爱，真甜，一块主动求人吃下肚子的柠檬味奶油小蛋糕，实在让人喜欢。  
林臻东不再耍花招，用枕头垫高洪阔的腰部，然后扶着早就硬得发烫的性器喂进Omega正开合翕动着渴求疼爱的后穴里。 

进入时洪阔有一瞬的浑身紧绷，令林臻东魂牵梦萦一整晚的白皙脖颈向后高高仰成一个优雅的弧度。快感激发出的呻吟声短暂冲破喉咙，余下的那些随着两片嘴唇轻抿，统统吞咽回肚中，到头来只流泻出几声惬意的低喘。  
太紧也太湿了，他的龟头在被Omega下身的小嘴热切地吮吻，这使他的喘息声更粗重了几分。林臻东俯身去拥洪阔的细腰，手臂稍稍一抬，身下的人就乖顺地抬高腰肢和屁股，大腿跟着纠缠上来。肌肉结实的腿在林臻东腰后叠出漂亮的角，将这个负距离的拥抱拢得更近，Alpha粗长的凶器也跟着向他体内更深处埋了些许，越深的地方就越是火热紧实。  
林臻东被这样的欢迎激得头脑发热，挺腰往汩汩泌出淫水的肉穴狠狠碾进去，大开大合地在洪阔体内抽送，快速而凶狠的动作将对方顶得脚趾蜷缩。  
洪阔没有任何求饶或者休息的机会，被林臻东那对有力的双臂揽住髋部，深深地一次又一次吞入粗长的肉棒，撞得Omega的爱液随动作越流越多，两人交合的部分完全湿透。  
他很快被弄得彻底没有了理智，狠狠抓着林臻东的肩头，在对方耳边断断续续地说着。

“我也……闻到你了、哈啊……海边的…风……”

又是热汗，又是眼泪，又是闭不起的嘴边滑落的口水，又是已经汹涌得不像样子的淫水，洪阔看起来像要融化了一般。他的阴茎抵在林臻东的小腹，跟着操弄的动作颤巍巍地一点一点吐出薄精。  
林臻东吮了一口洪阔的耳垂，哑着嗓子答道：“猜对了，奖励你。”  
Alpha露出他那两枚尖利的虎牙，终于得偿所愿，咬破了洪阔后颈上的腺体。

这只兔子现在属于他了。

-

第二天早上，先醒过来的是洪阔。  
他看着满床满地的狼藉，看着枕畔林臻东那张年轻而俊美的睡脸，轻手轻脚地翻了个身，去拿床头柜放着的手机。  
只是这样轻微一动，全身便酸痛起来，洪阔“啧”了一声，借漏进窗帘的阳光打量自己满身都是的爱欲放纵的证据。  
他忽然自顾自地笑起来，偷拍一张身边人的侧脸，然后拿好手机缩回被子里，让林臻东的头靠在自己怀里，按亮手机开始做事。

第一件事是把林臻东的睡相发一条朋友圈，设置对林臻东不可见，配字只有三个。  
“吃 到 了”

第二件事是打开手机备忘录，删掉最新的两条。那是两篇个人主页资料，一份属于林臻东大学时交的男友，一份属于林臻东的前任。

第三件事是把以前从其他人的朋友圈里保存下来的林臻东的照片备份到云，然后删掉。

还没来得及做第四件，昨晚举办聚会的朋友就打来语音电话。洪阔皱皱眉头按掉，回一条文字消息：  
-他没醒呢。

对方回得很快：  
-我看你朋友圈了阔哥！臻东是正经人啊！！你玩谁都行！！！怎么能玩他！！！！没有心！！！！！

洪阔吻了吻还在熟睡的林臻东的眉心，继续回：  
-谁玩了，正经人现在是我正牌男友。

-操，你怎么回事，跟我一样，想找个人认真认真？

-我对男朋友一向很认真。

-倒也没毛病哈，我阔哥，（有男友的时候）从不约炮。

洪阔撇嘴笑笑。  
-在林臻东面前管着点嘴。

对方发了一个小猴子捂嘴的emoji。

这时林臻东醒了，迷糊间发现洪阔才起床就在玩手机，轻轻地问他：“在干嘛？”  
洪阔立刻按掉微信，点开相册，露出有点难为情的单纯笑容，给林臻东看他睡着时的照片：“刚才忍不住偷拍了你……我可不可以发朋友圈官宣呀，臻东？”  
他知道林臻东一定会为这种向全世界公开所属权的事情觉得满足，他就是什么都知道，林臻东的大小事情他没有不了解的，小到知道他玩的赛车的车架型号，大到知道他喜欢乖巧可爱的小白兔Omega。知道林臻东善于自控，责任心强，所以昨晚洪阔后续为他端的那几杯酒通通“忘记”添加阻断剂。 在找男朋友这件事上，洪阔不打没准备的仗。

果然，林臻东点头同意了，甚至把他拉进怀里揉了揉头发。  
洪阔得意洋洋地将刚才那张照片又重新发了一遍，权限改成所有人可见，配字变长了不少：  
“我的意外之喜。好好生活，慢慢爱你。”

无意间撮合了他们两个的那位即将新婚的朋友火速点赞并留下评论：  
99。

fin


End file.
